


空条博士的大衣下有什么 2 放置游戏

by 33363336



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 承受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33363336/pseuds/33363336
Summary: 没想到还有人看我的ao3，在国内被墙了所以我上来也很艰难。本来想完结后传完整作品上来的，实在太卡了遂放弃了。对本作感兴趣可以去我的lof三六六⭐看全系列及后续更新。主页地址http://sanliuliu502.lofter.com
Relationships: 承受
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	空条博士的大衣下有什么 2 放置游戏

⚠️预警  
  
本篇的梗（详细版本）：承太郎在严肃的研究生课堂上被放置在讲台下的多媒体柜子里，被玩具们弄到高潮射精潮吹无数次之后失禁，一塌糊涂的混合液体多到从柜子的缝隙里流出来。  
  
  
⚠️一点设定和前提  
  
本篇的前提是承曾经被系里面的化学教授灌下自制春药强奸，过了一段时间之后又被那位教授带来的其他教授一起在实验室里轮奸。  
(这是另外两篇，我还没写，我想先写放置，嘿嘿）  
知道有这么一个前提就可以了，影响不大。  
这个系列每个短篇关联不大，纯粹是没得逻辑没得下限搞承爽文。  
本篇是白金消失没得替身设定。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
自从那次在实验室里，空条博士的身体被几个教授一起公开享用之后，空条博士就成了学院里教授们之间公用的性玩具。  
学识渊博的教授们总能想出新方法玩弄博士的身体。  
承太郎表面上看起来像是被他们手上的项目和课题威胁着，但实际上他也很享受这些特别的玩法。在承受过那么多淫乱的侵犯之后，承太郎的身体已经越来越难以满足于寻常的性爱，那些公开的，隐秘的，背德的，被公共使用和轮奸的性爱才能让承太郎真正地爽到。  
今天他和一位教授约好了在教室里玩放置游戏。这是一个交易，教授说玩了这个就给他一个最好的课题一起去做。  
在教授面前，承太郎面露屈辱地答应了。  
而实际上空条博士的屈辱不过是装模作样，他对课题没有兴趣，他只对那老男人提出的玩法有兴趣。  
他提前半个小时来到约定的教室。人到中年的教授已经在教室里等待他多时了。  
承太郎坐上讲台，自己开始解起自己扣在一起的两根腰带。  
教授用火热的目光盯着他的动作，他把随身携带的大包打开，里面满是各种性爱道具。  
“博士没有玩过放置吧？”教授与他攀谈。  
这位教授对承太郎并不熟悉，他只是从其他教授嘴里听说了只要有报酬就可以随意使用这位博士性感的身体。  
他对空条博士闻名已久，承太郎俊美的外貌和漂亮的高挑身体是不少人的性幻想对象。而承太郎平时完全是一副生人勿近的冷酷模样，他也真没想过像承太郎这样高大英俊到充满神性的男人竟然愿意出卖自己的身体。  
承太郎看了他一眼。那双绿眼睛居高临下地瞧着他，锋芒都隐在白色帽檐的阴影里。  
“没有。”博士回答道。  
博士修长的手指已经把白色的裤子和内裤都褪下了。意料之外的，那小穴今天并不是第一次使用，嫣红的穴口里流出浓稠的白色精液，显然已经有人在教授前头捷足先登。  
“这是怎么回事？”教授问道，他的目光不由自主地被那蠕动着流出液体的穴口吸引住了。  
教授的目光有些过于专注，那个地方被陌生人盯着看使得承太郎的身体有些兴奋起来。承太郎的呼吸变得有些急促，他哑着声音轻描淡写地说：  
“来之前……唔，鹿人教授在休息间里进去过一次。”  
教授的手指抚上承太郎缓慢翳动一开一合的肉穴，承太郎的身体微微颤了颤。  
“您介意吗？”承太郎问。  
“嗯？不不，没关系，我完全不介意。博士需要清理一下吗？”  
承太郎自己扶着自己张开的双腿，他也在看着自己的穴。连承太郎本人也承认，他那肉红色的穴口里流出白色精液的画面实在是非常色情。  
“……不需要。请进来吧。”  
教授将跳蛋塞进充满精液的肉穴里。承太郎喉咙里发出细微的哼声。  
教授慢慢地塞了三颗跳蛋和一根按摩棒进去。承太郎感到肠道里满涨极了。  
“您不必这么小心。”承太郎喘息着对他说，“可以随意一些。”  
“好……好的。”教授将承太郎的手在身后反绑起来。他把承太郎的黑色高领紧身衣卷上去，直到露出承太郎那对性感的胸部。  
承太郎的胸肌长得很漂亮，并不夸张但很有存在感，结实的胸肌上点缀着两颗对男人而言好像有些太大的鲜红乳晕。  
这乳头乳晕很显然是被人常常爱抚揉搓才那样红亮肿大。教授咽了咽口水，忍不住低头揉弄和吮吸承太郎那漂亮诱人的乳尖。  
胸前的湿热和微痒让承太郎微微喘息。教授却只是浅尝辄止，由于时间关系他只好先继续准备工作。  
承太郎的乳头被戴上电子震动乳夹。教授又拿出一个口枷给承太郎戴上。承太郎的身体已经开始微微抖起来了。承太郎的肉穴中按摩器的缝隙里开始渗出清亮的淫水。  
“这就流了这么多水吗？才刚刚开始呢，博士。”教授在他耳边轻笑着调侃他。  
承太郎咬着口枷喘息，他已经无法发出声音了。  
“请进去吧，博士。”教授打开讲台下的多媒体柜门，示意承太郎自己钻进去。  
承太郎艰难地钻了进去。尽管那个柜子尺寸已经非常大，但对于身高一米九五的男人来说还是显得逼仄。承太郎的身体被弓着折成三半。  
教授最后为柜子里的承太郎带上了开腿器，卡着他的腿让他的腿始终大开着。  
狭窄的多媒体柜子里，俊美犹如天神的男人和火热的电脑主机挤在一起。他戴着口枷，露出的双乳上夹着乳夹，阴茎上贴着一个跳蛋，对着柜门大大地张开双腿，塞满了玩具的小穴在腿间一览无遗。  
两人磨磨蹭蹭地把道具都戴上之后，也快到上课时间了。  
“博士，好好忍耐哦，我会在外面好好「关照」你的～”  
教授关上了柜门，承太郎陷入黑暗之中。  
  
黑暗好像让承太郎的感官更加敏锐。  
承太郎的呼吸紊乱着，他感到下体有垂坠的满涨感。  
「塞得……太满了。」承太郎想。  
两个跳蛋和一根粗壮的按摩棒共享着狭窄的肠道，承太郎感到不适应地扭了扭身体。就在此时，身体里那根按摩棒开始了震动。  
“唔——呜呜……”口枷把承太郎难耐的呻吟全都压回了喉咙里。  
按摩棒摩擦着娇嫩的肠壁，最要命的是它会撞到跳蛋上，尚在沉眠的跳蛋被它撞得到处乱戳。  
温热的快感蔓延到承太郎全身。承太郎弓着身体颤抖起来。他的赤裸的肉体不断地摩擦和碰撞柜子的木壁，发出轻微的响动来。  
教授在外面警告似的踢了踢柜门。承太郎被吓了一下，身体微微瑟缩起来。  
学生们陆陆续续开始来上课了。承太郎听着柜门外学生们嬉闹和讨论的声音，开始克制自己的动作。  
太近了，仿佛所有人就站在柜子门口。承太郎听外面的对话声清晰如同嘴巴贴着耳朵说话。  
没有人能想到庄严的教授讲台下竟然装着一个下半身赤裸，双腿大开，在身体里塞满玩具的男人。  
承太郎微微扬起脖颈艰难地透过口枷喘息。这隐秘又背德的，在正在上课的教室里进行的放置游戏让承太郎的心理快感加倍攀升，他感到自己的身体敏感到了极点，再随便给予一些刺激就马上能达到高潮。  
外头的教授好像掐准了时间似的，他遥控着跳蛋在承太郎身体里剧烈地跳动起来。  
「啊——♡……跳蛋……好激烈……顶到了——要去了……要被跳蛋和按摩棒操到高潮了啊啊啊啊——♡」  
口枷都压不住承太郎的声音，尖锐的如同吹坏了的口哨的气音从口枷的缝隙里冒出来。  
“……咕……嗬……”  
柜子里发出了轻微的碰撞声。  
“？教授，柜子里有东西吗？好像有奇怪的声音？”  
承太郎一惊，蓦然睁大双眼。  
他没想到此时讲台上除了教授还有别人！他的身体极其紧张地一缩，肉穴紧紧地绞住了按摩棒和跳蛋，马上就要被发现的紧张刺激得承太郎直接高潮了。  
他的身体扭曲着痉挛，前端射出的精液打在柜门上。  
“嗬……嗬……♡”  
  
研究生助手开柜门的手被教授按住了。  
“不过是电脑抽风机散热的声音，不必在意。”教授漫不经心地说。  
“不……但是好像……有东西在动啊……”  
“是老鼠吧——好了，没关系，上课了，你下去吧。”  
  
高潮过后的承太郎瘫软在柜子里。他的身体无意识地抽搐着，沉浸在灭顶的欲望中。   
在黑暗里，承太郎碧蓝的眼珠微微上翻，眼眶里满盈的生理泪水顺着脸颊一直流到脖颈上。被口枷撑开的嘴里无法吞咽的津液也全都顺着口枷的缝隙流出，泪水和唾液一直湿淋淋地流满了承太郎那张俊美的混血脸庞。快感燃烧着承太郎的身体，承太郎全身都是汗津津的汗液。射过一次的阴茎依旧挺立着，在肉穴持续的高潮里流出透明的前列腺液。肉穴里的三个玩具依旧孜孜不倦地运作着，如同捣汁机一般从承太郎鲜嫩的肉穴里插出一股股清亮的淫水来。  
不等承太郎喘息片刻，承太郎胸前的电动乳夹也开始了震动。电击一般尖锐的快感刺激着承太郎敏感的胸部，承太郎浑身都再次剧烈地抽搐起来。肉棒上贴着的跳蛋也开始运作了，被坏心眼地贴在冠状沟下的跳蛋刺激着肉棒上最敏感的缝隙，配合着前胸的震动，承太郎再次高潮了。  
高潮中全身的玩具都还在运作，就连穴里含着的跳蛋和按摩棒也似乎加到了最大档位，强烈的震动简直要把软嫩的肠壁震穿。  
「太……太激烈了……全身都……像被融化了一样……」  
在全身所有敏感点的刺激下，承太郎在射精的同时陷入了长久的前列腺高潮。  
柜子突然打开了一条缝。  
强烈的外来光线和即将被发现的紧张感使承太郎受了一惊，他粗重的喘息顿住了，像被扼住喉咙一般呼吸困难。  
有一只脚从那条缝里伸进来，轻轻踏在了承太郎挺立的性器上。  
“……唔呃……”  
承太郎喉咙里发出一声惊喘。  
是教授的脚。尖头皮鞋摩擦着承太郎勃起的阴茎，又顺着腿根顶住了承太郎含着按摩棒的穴口。  
“……唔唔……！”  
皮鞋的尖头在摆弄按摩棒那露在穴口外的半个手柄。剧烈震动的棒体在承太郎肉穴里搅动起来。  
「……啊……好快……要被搅烂了……要被按摩棒操坏了……♡」  
随着按摩棒的不断搅弄，肉穴里再次被插出大量肠液，将那鞋尖浸得湿透。承太郎再次射出稀薄的精液，肉穴里也失禁般喷出大股的淫水。  
「啊——♡被鞋子和按摩棒操到高潮了——好爽……」  
承太郎舒服地颤抖着，温热的淫水和射出的精液在他丰满的屁股下聚成了一滩粘腻的水洼。  
那只脚却无意继续满足承太郎，他只玩了一会那根按摩棒便兴致缺缺地抽了出去。  
柜门再次紧闭上。  
  
教授一边讲课，一边面不改色地将脚伸进柜子的缝隙里去玩弄承太郎的下体。  
他感到承太郎在他脚下颤抖着，他恶趣味地用脚尖搅动按摩棒，给予承太郎更加激烈的刺激。随着脚下的躯体一阵剧烈的抽搐，教授便知道承太郎被他的脚玩到高潮了。  
教授毫不留情地把脚抽了出来，低头看到鞋面上沾满了湿滑的肠液和斑斑点点的白色精液，就能想象到承太郎在柜子里面前后一起高潮的诱人模样。  
教授不由自主地感到喉咙发干。  
他感到自己束缚在内裤里的性器已经因为承太郎而勃起，但他还不得不继续忍耐。  
不过，承太郎只会比他更不好受。  
现在应该感到很不满足吧，承太郎。你会怎么让自己更舒服呢？  
教授恶劣地想，不由自主地露出恶趣味的微微的一个笑来。  
  
  
承太郎再次陷入黑暗中。  
那只戏弄他的脚离开以后，连跳蛋和按摩棒的震动也随之消失了。承太郎弓着身体呼吸急促。  
他沉在某种羞耻和隐秘的快感里，这让他的高潮来得比平时要剧烈。在黑暗中，合不上的双腿间一片湿淋泥泞，浊白的精液和清亮的肠液混在一起从承太郎腿间流到粗糙的柜子底下。  
高潮结束后，承太郎马上又感觉到一种难以忍受的空虚。塞着跳蛋和按摩棒的穴肉饥渴地收缩着，寻求更强烈的刺激。  
承太郎的心跳渐渐越来越快。他感到身体灼热地烧着，浑身都泛着酥麻的欲求不满的痒。但他双手被束缚，双腿被迫张开，他连触碰一下自己麻痒的前端和后穴都做不到。承太郎咬着口枷，难耐地艰辛地扭动着被折叠被打开的身体。身体里的跳蛋和按摩棒相互挤压带来一点让他的身体更加渴望被操干的火热快感。  
「好难受……好难受……」承太郎扭动身体的频率越来越快，他想夹紧双腿让玩具和肠壁的摩擦更加强烈，却因为开腿器的束缚而只能扭动腰肢和屁股。承太郎难受得快疯了。他一向擅长忍耐，哪怕是身体几乎被炸穿的痛觉他也能够面不改色。但他对于情欲的忍耐度很低，一点挑逗就能让他流着水渴求。  
  
柜子里传出仿佛老鼠搬家一般的动静。  
教授低头看了一眼紧闭的柜门，微微笑了笑，却依然没有给予柜中的承太郎更多抚慰。教授面不改色地继续授课，用讲课的声音遮盖承太郎被束缚着在柜子里挣扎自慰的动静。  
承太郎足足被放置了大半节课。期间跳蛋和按摩棒都如同没电一般寂静，它们在承太郎身体里摩擦碰撞，把幼嫩的肠壁撑开，却没有给予更多的刺激。承太郎痒得快失去了理智，被束缚着困在这逼仄的讲台下却让他根本碰不了自己的身体。  
“那么，今天的课就到这里。”  
教授清晰有力的声音从柜子外传来。承太郎挣扎到累了，他原本已经无力地靠着柜壁流着涎液喘息，一听到教授的声音便精神一振。  
「下课……终于，下课了。」承太郎想，「好难受……快结束……吧……」  
“有疑问的同学请来讲台上找我。”给了承太郎一点希望，教授又恶劣地补充道。  
「什……什么……」承太郎艰难地透过口枷喘息，「这个老东西……！好难受，好难受啊……还不快来操我……好想被肉棒插……好痒……呜……」  
无论承太郎怎么渴求着，学生们却不给面子地陆续来讲台上问问题。  
承太郎忍得快把口枷咬碎了。他小心地动着身体，生怕好奇的学生们听到动静打开柜门。  
如果他们打开柜门，就会看到学院里大名鼎鼎的空条博士竟然在屁股里插满了玩具，双腿大张地被放置在讲台下整整三节课。  
而博士扭着身体，小穴渴望被粗壮的阴茎抽插而流水。  
就在此时，承太郎身上的玩具们却坏心眼地开始了运作！  
先是被挤压到肠道深处的几个跳蛋陆陆续续开始跳动，然后是按摩棒开始猛烈的震动，顶着跳动的跳蛋捣弄承太郎水流不止的后穴。  
被一点抚慰也没有地放置了一个小时的承太郎哪里受得了这种突如其来的刺激，他的身体猛然绷紧，几乎是震动棒一启动他就被操到高潮了。硬了一个小时的阴茎射出稀薄的精液，而这才是开始。玩具争先恐后地弹跳摩擦着脆弱的肠壁和隐藏在肥厚肠肉后的前列腺，射精后的承太郎仍然在经历漫长的干性高潮，他的肉穴像女人潮吹一般喷出清亮的水，从按摩棒和穴肉的缝隙里喷出。承太郎的身体在快感里不断抽搐，浑身肌肉都在抖动着痉挛。难耐的呻吟被口枷压回喉咙里，承太郎只能如同一个破败的风箱一般从喉咙里发出“嗬……嗬……”的喉音。  
承太郎的身上流出好多液体。  
他的碧蓝眼睛里流出糊了满脸的泪水，他的唇角流着连口枷都堵不住的透明的涎液，射精过多的阴茎流着前列腺液，肉穴更是如同一眼清泉一般冒出源源不断的粘腻淫水。承太郎翻着白眼，灭顶的快感让他在下一次绷紧身体抽搐着干性高潮时，再也忍不住一般，硬直的阴茎里喷出淡黄的尿液来。  
湿淋淋，粘腻腻，水流不止，脏污不堪。空条承太郎在庄严神圣的讲台下被几个情趣玩具操到失禁。  
尿液混合着精液和肠液，过载的液体终于从讲台柜子的缝隙里流了出来。  
蔓延到大理石地板上，是一滩粘腻的有点浑浊的黏液。  
一位学生踩到了那些地板上的液体，他顺着脚下诡异的粘腻触感一直追踪至紧闭的多媒体设备柜子门。  
柜子紧闭着，但最下面的缝隙里却在往外流出不明液体。  
学生像是受到蛊惑般，慢慢地伸手过去想打开柜子。  
手在碰到柜子的把手时，被另一只手按住了。  
是教授。教授死死地按着学生的手，脸上挂着和善的笑。  
“这位同学还有问题吗？”  
学生回过神来，发现问问题的队列已经轮到自己。他一时忘了自己的有关课题的疑惑，他只想着那个不知关了什么东西的神秘的讲台。  
“我……对不起，老师，这个柜子里是不是有东西？”  
“……”教授皱着眉，顺着学生的目光看到了学生脚下那滩可疑的粘腻浊液。  
教授的嘴也惊讶似的微微张开了一会。但他很快便收起那仿佛惊叹的表情，露出仿佛责备的神色来，“请别东张西望，同学。这不是你该管的事，自然有清洁工来打扫卫生。”  
“是……是，对不起老师。”学生察觉到教授的不悦，自然不敢再逆着教授的意思，只好极力让自己别在意那柜子。  
此时柜子里传出来诡异的摩擦声和轻微的撞击声，简直就像有什么东西在里面被困住了抽搐着挣扎一般。  
但学生们刚刚见识到和善的教授难得一见的责备神色，此时没有一个人敢再去好奇柜子里的秘密。  
  
直到耐心指导完最后一位学生，教授才好整以暇地走到那困着空条承太郎的柜子前面。  
“还真厉害呀，空条博士。”  
“射了很多吧，失禁了吗？被玩具操到射尿了吗？”  
博士蹲下身体，打开柜门，挂着玩味的笑。  
他伸出手把湿淋淋浑身都是自己的液体的承太郎从柜子里拖出来。  
承太郎赤裸的身体颤抖着痉挛，被拖出的同时又从柜子底部带出一股又一股混合粘腻液体。  
承太郎神志不清地咬着口枷，如同一个破败的玩具一样张着腿瘫软在地上。  
“嗬……嗬……”  
空条博士像个被操坏的母狗一样趴在满是自己流出的液体的大理石地板上，口枷里溢出变调的呻吟。  
  
  
  
——end.


End file.
